Unpredictable
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Kehidupan cowok SMA Seirin, Furihata Kouki, cowok biasa, kemampuan akademik maupun dalam basket yang biasa, menjalani kehidupan yang biasa. Namun apakah ada kemungkinan suatu saat dia akan keluar dari zona biasa miliknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke** **milik** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Unpredictable** **milik** **Lean Aviliansa**

 **Warning : Typo, humor kurang,** _ **slight romance**_ **.**

 **Summary : Kehidupan cowok SMA Seirin, Furihata Kouki, cowok** _ **biasa,**_ **kemampuan akademik maupun dalam basket yang** _ **biasa,**_ **menjalani kehidupan yang** _ **biasa.**_ **Namun apakah ada kemungkinan suatu saat dia akan keluar dari** _ **zona biasa**_ **miliknya?**

 **Selamat Membaca (~^o^)~**

 _Bosan..._

Liburan setelah ujian tengah semester ini tidak biasa, entah kenapa sangat membosankan. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan dengan menambahkan kata sangat, tapi untuk hari ini, aku akui hal ini sangat membosankan.

Beberapa hari kemarin, aku habiskan liburanku dengan bermain game dirumah Kawahara, tentu saja Fukuda pun ikut serta. Tapi setelah aku rasakan, bosan juga jika terus bersama dengan mereka berdua, setiap hari di kelas, di kantin, saat basket, bahkan perjalanan pulang pun bersama mereka. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan baru yang selama ini aku lewatkan karena apa yang aku tangkap dengan mataku hanyalah wajah putih, mulus, tegas, dan ganteng milik Fukuda, dan ya aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, juga wajah bodoh milik Kawahara. Sekali lagi aku tidak akan menyangkalnya.

Sekarang aku hanya ingin sendiri, yah sebenarnya _sih_ aku sudah dua hari ini hanya di rumah menonton anime dan membaca koleksi...emm koleksi.. Uhuk!BL mangaUhuk! milikku, bahkan aku menolak ajakan bermain dari FukuKawa.

Hey, bukankah FukuKawa terdengar seperti sebutan untuk _couple_? Itu loh, cara penyebutan nama pasangan yang sering dipakai oleh para _otaku_ yang suka pada beberapa pasangan dari anime, bahkan para otaku cowok dan cewek yang mendapatkan gelar " _fu-"_ juga menggunakan cara itu untuk para menyebutkan pasangan fiktif mereka.

FukuKawa ya? Hmm... FukuKawa...

Hey, tunggu dulu! Bukankah lebih bagus kalau diganti dengan FukuFuri? Juga sepertinya lebih enak didengar... FukuFuri, FukuFuri, FukuFuri, Fuku-"Arrghhh!"

"Dasar bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan?!"

Memang benar aku suka membaca BL manga, tapi bukan berarti aku juga ingin mempunyai pengalaman BL. Eh, tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, memiliki seorang cowok spesial yang bisa aku andalkan, baik dan perhatian padaku, bahkan _gentle_ padaku, bukan ide yang buruk juga, menurutku Fukuda sudah masuk kriteria cowok baik, perhatian dan _gentle._ Ah, seandainya dia jadi _seme_ ku _..._

"BUKAANNN !"

Astaga! Apa yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan?!

Aku pikir jika terus berdiam diri di rumah dan terjebak dengan BL Manga akan mengganggu akal sehatku, lebih baik aku pergi keluar saja. Membaca buku sambil meminum kopi menurutku itu pilihan yang tepat.

 **...**

Sekitar 30 menit perjalanan dari rumah sampai stasiun Ushigome Kagurazaka, dan satu menit berjalan akhirnya aku sampai di Kiitos Cafe*. Aku sudah lama ingin mengunjungi cafe ini, namun tidak mungkin, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa pergi selama kegiatan sekolah berlangsung, padatnya latihan basket dan sakitnya pukulan _harizen_ milik _kantoku_ tidak memberikanku peluang untuk mengunjunginya. Dan beruntunglah aku, di tengah kebosananku untung saja aku mengingat tempat ini.

Benar dugaanku, tempat ini sangat menarik. _Yosh!_ Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu berhargaku, lebih baik aku memilih buku yang ingin aku baca dan segera memesan makanan dan minuman yang ada di Cafe ini. Rasanya damai sekali berada disini, aku bisa memesan makanan dan minuman yang ada disini juga meminjam buku yang tentu saja sudah disediakan di Cafe ini. Seandainya Fukuda dan Kawahara ada di sini, tapi sayang sekali mereka bukanlah orang yang menghabiskan waktu kedalam buku.

Hmm...buku apa yang yang sebaiknya aku baca, aku ingin membaca cerita yang ringan, aku akan memilih cerita _romance,_ tapi tidak mungkin aku menemukan BL Manga maupun _doujinshi_ disini. Mungkin _la-novel_ adalah pilihan yang tepat, hm..tepat sekali.

" _La-novel...la-novel..la-_ ah ketemu! Uh, tapi kenapa tinngi sekali? Ugh...da..dapat! Wo-woah!"

* _ **BRUKUBRUK***_

"Aduh.."

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Huah..sangat memalukan, dan juga..menyakitkan, buku-buku yang jatuh kenapa sangat tepat sekali menimpa kepalaku, untung saja masih ada orang yang baik hati mengulurkan tangan untukku.

" _hai'..._ aku baik-baik saja... Pa-pangeran!"

"Ha?"

Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Astaga ada apa denganku?

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kasamatsu _-san_!" habis kamu ganteng banget sih, dan juga caramu menolongku seperi _Hero Seme_ yang datang tepat saat si _Uke_ sedang membutuhkan seseorang. Dan tentu saja aku tak mengatakan itu secara langsung.

"Tidak masalah, tapi apa kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Kasamatsu _-san_. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Ah kalau tidak salah, kau ini pemain basket Seirin, nomor 12, namamu..."

 **To be continued...**

 ***) Kiitos Cafe : Sebuah Cafe yang terletak di 25 Tansumachi, Yago Bld 2Fl. Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo. Di cafe ini kamu bisa memesan menu makan siang, makan malam, bahkan** _ **dessert.**_ **Cafe ini juga menyediakan berbaga buku bacaan yang bebas dipinjam dan dibaca sambil menikmati hidangan yang ada.**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan Lean, wuwuw!**

 **Kali ini aku kasih pair yang gak biasa, dan seperti biasa tokoh utama adalah Furihata Kouki. Sebenernya ini adalah permintaan temen yang minta Furihata dipair-in sama Kasamatsu. Dan aku juga takut sebenernya bikin cerita dengan pair yang gak biasa, takut gak ada yang baca. Hahaha...**

 **Mungkin ada usulan unik lain? Tapi tetep tokoh utamanya Furihata Kouki loh ya..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ! (~^o^)~**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Aduh.."_

" _Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Huah..sangat memalukan, dan juga..menyakitkan, buku-buku yang jatuh kenapa sangat tepat sekali menimpa kepalaku, untung saja masih ada orang yang baik hati mengulurkan tangan untukku._

" _hai'...aku baik-baik saja... Pa-pangeran!"_

" _Ha?"_

 _Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Astaga ada apa denganku?_

" _Ma-maafkan aku, Kasamatsu_ -san _!" habis kamu ganteng banget sih, dan juga caramu menolongku seperi_ Hero Seme _yang datang tepat saat si_ Uke _sedang membutuhkan seseorang. Dan tentu saja aku tak mengatakan itu secara langsung._

" _Tidak masalah, tapi apa kau benar baik-baik saja?"_

" _Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Kasamatsu-san. Terima kasih."_

" _Sama-sama. Ah kalau tidak salah, kau ini pemain basket Seirin, nomor 12, namamu..."_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **milik** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Unpredictable** **milik** **Lean Aviliansa**

 **Warning : Typo, humor kurang,** _ **slight romance**_ **.**

 **Summary : Kehidupan cowok SMA Seirin, Furihata Kouki, cowok** _ **biasa,**_ **kemampuan akademik maupun dalam basket yang** _ **biasa,**_ **menjalani kehidupan yang** _ **biasa.**_ **Namun apakah ada kemungkinan suatu saat dia akan keluar dari** _ **zona biasa**_ **miliknya?**

 **Selamat Membaca (~^o^)~**

Aku yang merasa bosan menghabiskan liburanku hanya dirumah saja, dan enggan terjebak dengan pikiran melenceng akibat kebiasaanku membaca BL Manga, aku putuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah cafe dan membaca buku.

Seharusnya ini menjadi liburan yang menenangkan dan menyenangkan, tapi **tidak disangka-sangka**..aku bertemu dengan Kasamatsu Yukio, Kapten tim basket Kaijo yang ganteng, menawan, sangat _senpai_ -able, dan keren walaupun gak terlalu tinggi.

INI LEBIH DARI MENYENANGKAN, INI... MENGGODA IMAN!

Oh, tolong hentikan pikiran ini!

"Namamu.."

"Eh?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengingat namamu."

Sudah ku duga. Hah..sedihnya gagal dinotis _senpai. Senpai, Notice me!_

"Fu-Furihata Kouki _desu._ "

"Oh, iya. Furihata- _kun_. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau baca?"

"Aku hanya ingin membaca cerita ringan saja, jadi aku memilih untuk membaca _la-novel,_ dan kebetulan _la-novel_ yang aku inginkan berada di rak paling atas, makanya aku sedikit kesulitan saat mengambilnya, dan aku akhirnya berhasil mengambil buku itu, tapi tetap saja aku malah membuat kekacauan."

Ah, tidak. Aku jadi banya bicara kalau sedang grogi.

"Oh begitu, baiklah akan kubantu merapikan kembali buku yang tidak ingin kau baca, tapi sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai banyak buku yang kau jatuhkan?"

"Ehehehe..."

"Yup, sudah semua, apa cuma itu yang ingin kau baca, Furihata- _kun_?"

"Iya, ini saja. Terima kasih, Kasamatsu- _san_."

Wah ternyata Kasamatsu- _san_ adalah orang yang baik, aku jadi merasa bersalah pernah mengatakan kalau dia adalah orang yang menyeramkan.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di meja yang sama saja? Aku juga ingin sedikit mengobrol denganmu." Ya ampun, mimpi apa aku semalam bisa tiba-tiba diajak kencan dengan cowok keren seperti Kasamatsu- _san._

' _BODOH! INI BUKAN KENCAN!'_

"Kau kenapa, Furihata- _kun,_ sampai memukul-mukul kepala sendiri seperti itu?"

"Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa, Kasamatsu- _san_. Emm...sebaiknya kita segera mencari meja, bagaimana kalau meja yang di dekat jendela itu?"

"Baiklah."

Uwah...seperti biasa Kasamatsu-san terlihat sangat keren, dengan kaos putih dan jaket biru, celana gelap yang cocok dengan kakinya, jam tangan _Rolex_ yang sangat menawan di tangannya, dan juga tak lupa, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kasamatsu-san, aku rasa sebentar lagi akan ada sayap yang muncul di punggungku jika terus-terusan menghirup aroma surga ini, karena parfumnya bisa mengundang bidadari bahkan bidadara sekalipun untuk _nemplok_ di badan Kasamatsu- _san._

"Permisi, Tuan. Ada yang ingin dipesan?" Tuh, lihat. Bahkan _mbak-mbak_ waiternya aja sampe terpesona gitu sama Kasamatsu- _san_. Bahaya juga nih kalau tiba-tiba dia _nemplok_ ke Kasamatsu- _san._

"Kau mau pesan apa, Furihata- _kun_?"

"Gateau Chocolate dan Coffe Late."

"Aku pesan Cheese Cake dan Costa Rica."

"Baik, silahkan tunggu pesanannya. Saya permisi."

Wah, duduk berdua dengan Kasamatsu- _san_ begini, ini adalah pengalaman pertama, apa aku akan baik-baik saja. Semoga saja sifat chihuahuaku tidak muncul dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri, apalagi kalau sampai menunjukan bahwa aku _into BL_ di depan Kasamatsu- _san_ dan orang lain, aku lebih memilih mengunci diriku sendiri di kamar dan menumbuhkan jamur di pojokkan.

Sedari tadi, apa yang sebenarnya dicari Kasamatsu- _san_ dari dalam tasnya, aku ingin bertanya tapi aku tidak ingin dianggap _sok_ ingin tahu. Semoga dia cepat menemukan apa yang dia cari dan memulai obrolan, jujur aku jadi bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa.

"Ah ini dia."

" _Ano,_ sebenarnya kau sedang mencari apa Kasamatsu- _san_?"

"Oh, aku sedang mencari ini, kacamata."

Ka-kacamata?!

' _ME-MEGANE ATTACK !'_

Astaga, Kasamatsu- _san_ kau tambah keren dengan kacamata itu. Astaga aku ingin memeluknya!

*PLAK*

"Eh, kau kenapa, Furihata- _kun_?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Kasamatsu- _san,_ tadi hanya ada nyamuk." Aduh, aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

"Kau ini.."

"Ka-Kasamatsu-san, buku apa yang kau baca?" Sip, topik yang bagus untuk memulai percakapan, kau memang hebat Kouki.

"Oh ini, ini hanya novel detektif biasa."

"Wah, kau keren Kasamatsu- _san,_ aku bahkan tidak mau menyetuh buku dengan materi yang berat seperti itu."

"Hahaha kau ini lucu sekali, ini hanya buku biasa, kalau kau sudah banyak membacanya kau pasti akan terbiasa. Lalu, kenapa kau memilih _la-novel_? Ku rasa aku mengenal seseorang yang gemar membaca buku itu."

"Aku suka bacaan yang ringan, jadi aku memilih _la-novel,_ dan aku juga tidak berusaha mencuri karakter Mayuzumi- _san._ Sebenarnya jika ada manga yang aku suka disini, aku pasti sudah memilihnya." Tapi sayang sekali tidak ada BL Manga disini dan kalaupun ada aku tidak mungkin membacanya di depan Kasamatsu- _san._

"Jadi kau juga suka membaca manga, manga apa yang biasa kau baca?" Ouch, pertanyaan yang tidak terduga, eh sebenarnya bisa terduga, tapi aku tidak menduga akan ditanyaakan.

"Eh? Emm..manga yang aku suka itu... _etto.._ ma-manga-Ah! Makanannya sudah datang!"

"Oh, kau benar. Kita makan dulu saja." Se-selamat..aku selamat! Ya Tuhan, terima kasih karena aku tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Kasamatsu- _san._

"Oh! Ini benar-benar enak!" Aku tidak salah pilih menu, coklatnya sangat lembut dan manisnya pas, tidak kurang dan tidak terlalu manis. Bahkan kelembutannya tidak hilang walaupun sudah berpindah di sendok. Merasakan makanan seenak ini, aku bersedia mati sekarang.

Bercanda.

"Apakah seenak itu? Boleh aku coba?"

Eh? Ta-tanganku!

"Hm! Kau benar, ini enak sekali, Furihata- _kun."_

' _EEHHH! APA INI?! APA-APAAN TADI?!'_

Eh? Tu-tunggu! Aku...Bukankah tadi aku terlihat seperti sedang me-menyuapi Kasamatsu- _san_? Ta-tapi itu tadi bukan keiinginanku dan Kasamatsu- _san_ sendiri yang tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.

' _ARRGHH!'_

Gawat, aku hampir kehilangan akal lagi. Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam? Mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyuapi cowok sekeren Kasamatsu- _san_ seperti ini, bukankah itu bagaikan hadiah dari surga? Rasanya jantungku mau meledak, oh tidak aku sangat bahagia!

' _BUKAN!'_

Ini bukan waktunya untuk bahagia, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak terlihat konyol dengan muka yang memerah seperti ini. Tenang Kouki, tenang, jangan sampai kau mengacaukannya. Lebih baik aku minum dulu.

"Uhuk!Uhuk!"

"Furihata- _kun_? Pelan-pelan minumnya." Gawat, aku malah membuat semua ini semakin parah.

"Ma-maaf, Kasamatsu- _san._ "

"Oh, kau mau mencoba kue yang ku pesan, ini juga enak."

"Eh?"

"Cepat buka mulutmu." Eh? "Enak kan?"

' _EEHHHH?!'_

"Pe-Permisi!"

"Furihata- _kun_?"

 **...**

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!

Tanpa sadar aku malah berlari menuju toilet. Benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Aku tidak menduga bahwa Kasamatsu- _san_ adalah orang seperti itu, maksudku apakah karakternya memang seramah dan sebaik ini kah? Tapi dari yang selalu aku lihat, dia adalah _violence captain_ bukan _kind and flashy captain._

Aku harap tidak ada maksud apa-apa dibalik perlakuan Kasamatsu _-san_ tadi. Lagipula aku belum siap kalau harus _belok_ sekarang, aku masih ingin berjuang mendapatkan cewek imut untuk jadi pacarku. Aku sudah tenang sekarang, lebih baik aku kembali, tidak sopan rasanya meninggalkan senior lama-lama seperli ini.

' _Yosh! Kouki kau masih_ straight, _kau tidak_ belok _! Tidak_ belok _!'_

 **...**

"Maaf, Kasamatsu- _san_ , tiba-tiba pergi seperti tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa? Kau merasa sakit?"

"Eh, tidak kok."

"Ya sudah, cepat kau habiskan makananmu."

"Baik."

Untung saja Kasamatsu- _san_ tidak marah atas kelakuanku tadi. Sampai di sini aku bingung harus bagaimana, mau membuka percakapan tapi tidak tahu harus mulai darimana dulu. Bisa saja aku mengajaknya berbicara tentang basket, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Furihata- _kun,_ boleh ku pinjam HP mu sebentar?"

"He? Bo-boleh." Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kasamatsu- _san_ lakukan dengan HP ku?

"Yup, sudah. Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di Hpmu, dan aku juga sudah menelpon ke Hpku, jadi akan aku simpan juga nomormu."

"EH?"

"Maaf, Furihata- _kun._ Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, dan ini..."

Eh?

"...ada coklat di bibirmu."

Eh?

EH?!

EEHH?! Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu saja dan membiarkan aku membersihkannya sendiri? Kenapa dia malah membersihkannya hanya dengan jari? Dan kenapa dia menjilatnya ?!

" _Jaa ne,_ Furihata- _kun._ "

Ya Tuhan !

Astaga!

 _Fix_ ! Gue BELOK!

' _AAAARRRGGGHHHH'_

 **End**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga. Hahaha jadideg degan bikinnya. Aduh...kayaknya Kasamatsu OOC banget deh, maafkan kerjaan saya.**

 **Terimakasih buat Frecous dan Milo Gosok yang udah review.**

 **Dan terima kasih buat semua yang udah membaca dan memfollow cerita ini. Semoga chapter final ini nggak mengecewakan. Dan semoga pair ini menghibur kalian.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi (^o^)/**


End file.
